Something To Live For
by thebronzeEF
Summary: **SEQUEL TO ALL I ASK** Things become 10x more complicated for the slayer and her vampire as they fight to protect their unborn child from revenge riddled Illyria. The god has been almost impossible to track down let alone defeat but is Spike's accidental discovery the key to destroying her once and for all? Rated R for now but may become NC-17
1. New Home

**I'm back and raring to continue this story! Please be aware that chapter updates may continue to be longer since I'm working on my other Spuffy fic, Beautiful Enemies, which is set AU season 4. Please check it out if you haven't already! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Spike was constantly looking behind him at the traffic when he wasn't driving or frequently checking on Buffy. She was slouched in her seat and staring out of the window, hand resting comfortingly on her belly. It had begun to rain and she traced the paths of the raindrops down the cool glass of the window with her unoccupied hand.

"What are we doing?" Spike was relieved at the sudden break in the harrowing silence."

What do you mean love?" She couldn't bring herself to look away from the calming view of the darkening sky.

"Running away. Me and you. We were the last 2 people in the world who'd take the easy way out"

"You know why" Buffy suddenly spun around in her seat, elbows propping her up against the back rest.

"But she's just gonna keep coming back! Just like Glory!" Spike felt like he'd been stung after recalling the memory. The worst day of his life. Watching Buffy jump from that tower knowing that if he tried just that little harder, he could've stopped Dawn's blood from being drawn.

"We're never gonna be safe until we find a way to kill her", she continued.

"I'm not risking yours or the niblet's life by going back to face her. If we ever do find a way to kill her, we'll let her come to us"

"She'll be expecting us to stay away! If we seek her out, she won't be expecting us! Besides, it'll take her a while to work out where we're going and if she finds us, we're pretty much screwed for a safe place to stay!", she argued.

"Too much of a risk love. I don't want you in the same bloody country as her"

"I won't be". Spike lowered his eyebrows in confusion at Buffy's mixed messages. Then it dawned on him. He let out an hysterical laugh.

"Oh no! Bollocks to that! There's no way in hell I'm leaving you on your own"

"What other choice do we have? We can get Giles on the case to find her weaknesses and then send you in there with backup or something?"

"I hardly think some baby slayers in training is gonna cut it this time"

"Then who? You just gonna waltz in there on your own?"

"To be honest that doesn't sound like a bad idea sweetness" Buffy's jaw dropped.

"You of all people should know first hand that she's too strong!"

"I managed alright back there didn't I?"

There was a long pause between them.

"What happened that day when we found Illyria in Greece? When I woke up outside of the burning building?"

Humiliation made an appearance in Spike's bright blue orbs. He didn't reply, keeping his sight firmly on the road ahead of him.

"We've avoided this for long enough. Just tell me" He wrinkled his nose and mouth before rotating his neck a little.

"Plank of wood fell on your head from above, knockin' you out like a baby. Illyria was about to go for you and I had no way of getting' back through the flames so I yelled for her to stop. Fucking poncy thing to do I know but she did stop. She started lookin' around the room, sort of searching for something and then legged it out of the window. She looked...scared. Somehow I don't think her runnin' act had anything to do with me tellin' 'er off"

"You mean, there was something else there? Scaring her off?"

"Not that I could see but it definitely looked that way" Buffy swallowed hard.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask"

"No. There's another reason"

"Knew that you'd go runnin' after her tryn'a find out what got her so worked up didn't I? You were exhausted. Wanted you to rest up. Glad you bloody well did. Wouldn't have been good for you or the little one"

"So you didn't see anything?", Buffy asked, bringing the conversation back around to the burning building incident.

"Not a thing. Don't stress though. We'll get watcher boy onto it soon and I'll take her down. Can't afford to lose". Within moments, Spike pulled into the sheltered bay of the airport's long stay car park. The rain was hammering on the roof now, barely allowing the pair to think. Buffy made no effort to reach for even the lighter of the 2 bags knowing that Spike would take it from her. She reluctantly clambered out of the peaceful car and made her way into the bustling entrance of the airport, Spike straying not too far behind. Within half a day, they'd be in the middle of nowhere. Hopefully safe from everyone out to ruin their new found happiness. They walked straight through to the check in area where they spotted a huge electronic sign reading 'Tenerife' dangling above a row of desks and conveyor belts. Spike slung one holdall over his left shoulder so that he could carry both holdalls on one arm. He entwined his fingers with Buffy's and gripped her heated palm tightly with his newly free hand when he saw her anxiousness.

"Don't look back. Okay?"...

* * *

The next few days had all merged together. They'd spent most of the last 3 travelling from place to place after a mix up with the villa. Buffy assumed that was probably why the place was so cheap. No matter what Spike tried, no one involved had budged. Not even when he'd informed them of Buffy's condition but after many long hours of convincing and waiting, they were finally resting in their new home. It was fully furnished and they'd already brought all the clothes they needed with them. Of course, the slayer headed straight for the king size bed and fell asleep in moments. The heat wasn't helping her cause. Her delicate body moulded into the memory foam, causing her wavy curls to fall across her face as she rolled on to her side. Spike quickly gave the place a one over, taking in the layout. He found himself walking into one whole room through the front door. The first thing that caught his attention was the section of the room he was standing in. Typically like the entrance to any other house but different in a way. He was standing on a raised circular platform that lead to the main living room down a couple of steps. Reaching the bottom of the steps, he took a few steps forward and on his right was the biggest sofa he'd seen in his life confronted by the widest TV he had ever seen, raised on the wall. Directly to his left was an attached kitchen. Slightly larger than the one at Xander's. The black and white checked floor tiles gleamed almost blindingly and all the appliances were top of the range. The thing that really took Spike's breath was when he jumped away from a sudden beam of sunlight and he wasn't burnt. Somehow, that 'Necro-Tempered' glass must have been installed. He knew only one person who still had access to it.

"Good on ya' Peaches", he whispered thankfully under his breath. Not surprising that the poof was checking up on their every movement. The magnificent orange glow from the sunset covered his pale face. He felt the heat spread across his cool skin but it wasn't painful. It was new. Not new. Familiar. Something he hadn't felt in over a century. He'd never been this close to the sun before without being scorched. Most of the walls of the living room on the beach side had been replaced with long, thin rectangles of the glass. Without hesitating, he approached the panels and pressed his hands to one of them. They were just the right temperature. Shimmers and sparkles bounced off of the calm tide as the great ball of fire stood proudly above in all it's glory. The vampire managed to draw himself away from the stunning site before him to look for Buffy. Not much separated the living room and the single bedroom but a wide oval shaped frame and a couple of steps again. The bed was placed in the centre of the room. The smooth wooden floorboards didn't make a noise as he lightly stepped across them to reach the bedroom. Not even the mini set of steps creaked. Even though Buffy was settled comfortably on the right side of the bed and he made his way round to the left, he noticed the giant sliding door on Buffy's side of the room that lead out directly onto the golden sand of the beach. Nothing but a deckchair and the edge of the ocean climbing up and down the beach could be seen. Soon, Spike's eyes were captured by the mother to be, curled up on her side. Even when she slept she was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever laid eyes upon. He knew that it was too warm to lie under the sheets tonight so slipped off his duster before joining the heavily sleeping slayer. He gently brushed the strands of hair from her face that had fallen and half buried his face in her coconut smelling hair. He felt her chest rise and fall against his and even though she was directly next to him, he pulled her closer, being careful not to wake her. He only hoped that 7 months from now, their biggest worry would be a screaming baby...


	2. Cravings

"What about Joan?" Spike tried to hold a hysterical laughing fit in at Buffy's name idea.

"Joan", he reiterated.

"What's wrong with Joan?" She looked offended. The now 5 month pregnant slayer was stretched out on their unbelievably comfy bed, her back propped up by Spike's arm. Her hand was resting on her bulging belly, Spike's own free one covering hers.

"Just doesn't sound right for her." Buffy tilted her head back so that she could stare directly at the vampire.

"Then what's your idea of a name that sounds right for her?" He didn't want to think too hard about it. He just wanted a name that naturallly came to him. Something traditional.

"Alice." Buffy began to grin at the suggestion. Here was Spike, the once 2nd biggest baddest vamp in all of history, sitting down and discussing baby names with her.

"You don't like it?", he asked catching onto her grin.

"No, it's beautiful, really. It's just...weird doing this with you. Good weird though. I mean, a few years ago. No, even a few months ago, who'd have thought it huh? You, me, parents?"

"Can't say I ever prepared myself for the whole white picket fence life even if I had thought about it before". The slayer shared a sympathetic smile with him and gently stroked his cheek.

"C'mon", she sighed as she pulled away from her boyfriend's embrace and rose to her feet.

"It's grey enough out there for you to drive us to the store".

"What for love?"

"We're running low on Jell-O!" Spike shook his head.

"You've been eating nothing else for weeks. You need to get something different into your system."

"It's the only thing that doesn't wanna make me heave. That and cheetos."

Spike didn't bother to retrieve his duster. It may have been grey skies all round but the heat was still incredible! Buffy pulled her extra large cammy down over her bump that had ridden up whilst she was lying down. The past couple of months, she'd had to replace her entire wardrobe.

"You and your cravings Summers", he muttered before planting a gentle kiss on her brow.

"C'mon then"...

* * *

Buffy had tried to refrain from going outside on to the beach, aware that it reminded Spike of all the things he couldn't do with her and their child. He had caught on to this and insisted that the reason he chose to live here was so that she could be in a warm, sunny environment by the sea. He could tell it was the place she felt most at ease and peaceful. Buffy wasn't aware of him watching her through the door as she stood at the edge of the sand, letting the tide lap over her toes. Her plain white beach shawl fluttered in the light breeze along with her now shoulder length hair. Spike was thoroughly against the idea of her getting it trimmed. He'd always loved playing with it. Wrapping it round his fingers and feeling it's silky texture. Buffy had wanted change however. She continued to stare out across the horizon and wonder what the future held. She'd being doing that more and more often recently ever since Illyria's last attack. She never really used to consider the furture before. Of course, Spike had gotten Giles straight on to Illyria but he wasn't having much luck so far. Buffy had refused to speak to Willow and Xander and made excuses every time they tried to contact her. Spike didn't understand why she was still scared of what they'd say 3 months on. Surely it would be worse the longer they kept the baby a secret. Spike had been staring at Buffy for too long and she recognised the feeling of when he use to stalk her on patrol all those years ago. She hadn't realised how long she'd been outside until noticing the position of the sun. It had almost disappeared behind the horizon. As she came back to reality, a sudden gush of wind caused her to get a chill. She wrapped the shawl further around her body as she turned to head back indoors. As she expected, Spike was waiting for her at the door.

"Ever heard of a thing called privacy?" Spike glanced at the floor a little before sliding the door shut behind them. He opened his mouth to speak but Buffy placed a finger on his lips.

"I was joking dummy."

"No you're not", he replied.

"I know when you're joking." She should've known better than to try and fob Spike off but she wasn't exactly prepared to tell him straight out that he'd interrupted a fairly personal moment.

"Yeah well..", she muttered before gently nudging his shoulder with hers as she skulked across towards the bed. She sat on the edge, leaning over to brush excess sand from her legs. Spike dropped down a level and squatted in front of her.

"Y'know I'm worried about you right?", he confessed directly. Buffy stifled a laugh.

"When are you not?"

"No I'm serious. You're pushing everyone away, spending a lot of time on your own."

"It's just hormones and -" She paused before patting her stomach gently.

"Baby stuff..really. Y'know me, I was fine before this." Spike sighed.

"Who are you trying to kid here Buffy? Me? From the second Angel told you about Dawn, you were different. I could tell."

"Yeah obviously! My sister's in a friggin' coma! Doesn't mean I'm different. I'm still Buffy. Still the person who loves and trusts you."

"Not saying you're not. Just don't think you're coping is all. I've seen you in Sunnydale dealing with some pretty heavy shit but what you're dealing with now? Some would say it's as close to home as you can get. Dawn's fighting for her life, you've cut yourself off from the Scoobies, you're pregnant for god's sake. Doesn't get any more intense than that."

"I'm coping. You'd know if I wasn't. Trust me. I just need you to believe me cause god knows no one else does right now."

"You think I don't believe in you? You are a silly bint sometimes aren't you?" Buffy couldn't help but let a heart warming smile escape her lips.

"Why do you think I followed you around for years like a love sick teen, helped you when I should've just ripped your throat out chip or no chip. Why do you think I let the hellmouth swallow me whole so that you could get out?"

"Hey." Buffy grasped hold of his hand.

"You don't need remind me of that. I know why you did what you did. I just wish I'd realised sooner all you'd done for us. For me."

"Doesn't matter anymore love. You know now. I hope."

"Shut up", she giggled, grabbing a pillow from behind her and chucking it in his direction. The impact knocked him off his feet slightly but he managed to stay in his crouch position.

"You know I do." Suddenly, the distant sound of a ring from the living room echoed through the house.

"I'll get it pet", Spike sighed as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Thank you", she whispered before kneeling up on the soft mattress to place a tender kiss on his lips. As Spike disappeared past the bedroom arch, Buffy fell gently backwards into the pillows. Sleeping was always the best part of the day. She heard Spike's footsteps approaching the bedroom again but the look on his face suggested that the call wasn't a happy one.

"Who is it?"...


	3. Surprise, Surprise

"Willow. She says it's important. Stuff on Illyria", Spike whispered, his hand wrapped around the base of the portable phone. Buffy's heart rate began to increase and her palms were starting to sweat.

"No. I can't do it. Not yet. Tell her, I'm asleep or something I don't know. Make her tell you what she knows."

"Pet, I've tried that. She won't tell anyone but you." Spike continued his way over to Buffy, who was now perched on the edge of the bed again.

"Just speak to her love. She's your friend. Bet she's missing you like hell." The covers crumpled in her fists as she squeezed her palms tightly together.

"No. I can't." Even she could see that Spike was becoming frustrated with her cowardly behaviour now.

"I know you're scared. I know you're worried what everyone'll think but you need to take this call. This information about Illyria could give _her_ a future. We need as much of a head start as possible" Buffy didn't need Spike to explain who he meant by 'her' twice. She glanced between her stomach and the phone in Spike's pale palm several times before sighing loudly and snatching the phone from him.

"H-Hello", she stuttered down the line.

"Buffy!", Willow almost screeched.

"We've all been so worried. Spike said that you were okay but I had to know for myself. Why didn't you return my calls? Is everything okay?"

"Woah, slow down Will. Everything's fine. I've just had a lot on."

"It's nothing to do with Illyria is it? If it is, you should've told us.

"No. No it's not her." Buffy could feel one of her nausea headaches coming on. This wasn't good. Willow would be sure to ask questions if she had to leave the call suddenly.

"Talking of Illyria, what's the stuff you've found on her?"

"Oh right. Giles was looking into it but nothing came up so we turned to the legends again. We're still not even sure if it's real but we've discovered something that freaks her out pretty badly."

"Yeah?", Buffy ushered impatiently.

"It's a female spirit called..." Buffy recognised a familiar sound of rustling papers.

"Achurra. Legend says that she lives in the Deeper Well, where Illyria's sarcophagus was right? Achurra guarded Illyria's tomb specifically but obviously something must've happened that caused Illyria to get past her when she was delivered to Wolfram and Hart. It is possible for her to leave the Well and torment her victim."

"Sounds like a nasty piece of work", Spike called from behind. Buffy forgot about his enhanced vampire hearing.

"No. Not really", Willow explained, who had also heard Spike's comment.

"She just does as she's told. She was probably instructed by Drogan, the former keeper of the Deeper Well".

"Is there any way we can find her or call her?" Buffy wasn't afraid to moved swiftly forward.

"She has no appearance or smell or anything but according to the accounts of people who have claimed to have seen her, her scream is like that of a howling child. I'm not in the queue to hear that anytime soon." Buffy was too frozen to the spot to take in Willow's remark.

"Her scream is like that of a howling child", she repeated under her breath. Spike was behind her in moments after sensing the distress in her voice.

"What is it love?"

The colour blue. Screaming. Blood. It all made sense now. After Illyria had attacked them in the abandoned building in Greece, she spent many evenings afterwards remembering those 3 things. She couldn't make them out but now they were as clear as daylight. Blue. Illyria. Blood. Her blood from her injury but most importantly, screaming. Achurra's screaming. In her dream, the screaming was that of a little girl. Achurra was there, scaring Illyria off.

"Willow I gotta go," Buffy hung up and placed the phone on the nearest table before explaining to Spike about her dream and Achurra were linked.

"It was her! I know it."

"Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't. We can't be sure right now."

"What other explanation is there? Illyria never runs away from a fight!" Buffy was close to becoming hysterical if someone didn't calm her down soon. Spike approached her and gently cupped her face in his hands.

"Giles is working on it. Can't do anything about it from here. You just need to calm down okay?" Buffy didn't look away from his shining blue orbs, afraid that she'd be tempted to run straight out of the door and get on a plane back to Greece. A slight gulping sound escaped her throat as she nodded, still panting a little from her panic attack. Suddenly, she pulled away from Spike as a foreign feeling came over her, originating from her abdomen. Like someone had traced a fingernail over her insides. It was the oddest sensation she'd ever felt. She barely noticed Spike's horrified expression as she stepped backwards a few more paces and into the wall when it happened again. Her automatic reaction was to clutch at her bump to try and brush off what ever was causing the uncomfortable movements until she realised there was nothing she could do on the outside.

_What the fuck is going on?_


	4. Reunion

**A\N: I understand if you feel that the end of this chapter goes off plot a bit but I wanted to tie in Buffy and Spike's 'reunion' in with my first proper smut attempt. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's okay. I think she just moved." Spike wasn't sure what to say. Sure Buffy knew her own body but at the same time it seemed like a bit more than a friendly kick from the baby. She felt glued to her leaning position against the wall even though the movements inside her were becoming less and less aggressive.

"Just feel". Buffy reached for the vampire's hand and placed it lightly on her stomach. He flinched slightly but let her guide his hand. A sudden tap reverberated across her bump sending chills down his spine. Of everything he'd faced, everything he'd done in his century of being a vampire, this simple thing was the highlight. Just to feel his own flesh and blood squirming around inside her mother's belly was remarkable. Imagine what he'd be like when she actually arrived.

"You feel that?", Buffy squeaked.

"Don't think I could miss it." Before she had the chance to respond, he engulfed her in a gentle but thorough hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wiggling her fingers into his carefully styled hair. He took no notice as she began to free his bleached locks from their waxy prison. Of course, he wasn't able to reach around her waist like he used to but he still managed to keep a grip on her tight enough to lift her off of the ground very slightly.

"She's really here." Spike just made out her muffled words as she buried her face in the soft cotton of his shirt.

"She's been here for almost half a year love." Buffy pulled her face away from his shoulder to stare at him directly in his eyes.

"I know but we've never felt her before now. She's never sent a sign. I suppose it's a wake up call that I can't keep hiding something as big as this anymore. I was stupid if I thought I could." Spike's eyebrows slowly rose. Was she suggesting what he thought she was suggesting?

"I think it's time Willow and Xander came to visit."

* * *

Buffy was pacing up and down the living room as Spike lingered in the kitchen, doing some last minute cleaning.

"Will you sit down woman?" He could sense her unrest. She took his words on deaf ears.

"They're going to be here in a matter of hours and I still have no idea what I'm going to say to them. Sorry I forgot to mention it but I'm almost half a year pregnant to a vampire? It's gonna sound insane!" Spike shut a cupboard door with extra force, causing a slam to echo thorough the house.

"You're forgetting that there's an explanation. It's not just some immaculate conception", he called out.

"Probably'd be easier if it was. Then I wouldn't owe everyone an explanation. Why does everyone need one? Can't people just accept that things happen and not stick their stupid noses into stuff and try to..."

All the time Buffy was ranting, she didn't notice Spike emerging from the kitchen behind her.

"C'mere", he interrupted, taking her by the hand and leading her to the couch.

"You _need_ to stop worrying", he emphasised.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who's gonna be bombarded with all the questions." Spiks's lips stretched into a thoughtful half circle.

"If the whelp has anything to do with it then I'll have a hell of a lot to answer to." Somehow this didn't make Buffy feel any better.

"Hey", he whispered, pulling the emotional woman closer as he relaxed against the arm rest.

"Just think about how good it's gonna fell with one less thing on your mind." Buffy snuggled into his cool, hard chest. Their position wasn't too dissimilar from when they stayed together the night she was forced to leave her own home and seek refuge in an abandoned house. Her knees were tucked up close to her stomach and her head rested on the top of Spike's torso. Her arms were clamped together and tucked under her chin. Spike's arm lay under her head, supporting her neck and his forearm brushed the side of her face each time he swept his fingers over the nest of her sunshine locks. His other hand rested on her thigh. They seemed to resume this position a lot when in most need of comfort. It was something familiar that reminded them both of a happier moment in a dark time. After several minutes, Buffy lifted her head from it's comfy position and kissed Spike as a flurry of passion overcame her. He knew this type of kiss anywhere. This wasn't their average one. This was a deep, passionate, 'I want you now', type kiss. They'd abstained from sex since Greece due to her pretty severe side effects to the pregnancy and of course not wanting to hurt the baby. Spike hard never really thought about their intimacy until now. She'd just made it 10x harder to say no. One of her legs sneakily made it's way to his and wrapped around it so that she could pull him closer. They didn't break their kiss until Spike came to his senses and pulled away to look at her. No words were needed. The pleading look in her eyes said everything that needed to be said. A lot of their relationship was built on joining together and now that they were fully aware of what they both so desperately craved, it was becoming almost impossible to refrain. Following his unbeating heart, he tugged her closr bringing their lips together again. He ran his free hand over uncovered patches of skin across her body. She rolled on top of him to take control and straddled his hips. She wasn't in control for long however as Spike sat up, moving them both into a sitting position. She remained on his lap as he drew her white draw string blouse up over her head. Buffy wasted no time in fumbling with Spike's belt as it was on the floor in seconds. His lips trailed down to her throat where he laid short, tender kisses. She bucked her hips gently, seeking friction, and found what she was looking for as his jeans tightened. She carelessly tugged his shirt off, almost ripping it in the process. The click from the clasp of her bra could be heard as the white piece of fabric was tossed aside soon after. Tounges were wrestling more furiously now as Buffy continued to work on his jeans, dragging them down to his knees. She moaned slightly as the vampire reached under her skirt and pushed her thin layer of underwear aside and with one swift movement, he pushed into her, causing them both to groan. Hips began to buck with increasing speed now, Spike slowing her when he felt that she was moving too quickly. Considering how deprived they had been recently, they both climaxed almost imminently. Spike never removed his arms from around her back, slowly tracing patterns across her skin. Buffy's hands were in his hair as they both panted, coming down from their phenomenal high.

"Guess we better freshen up before we have company?" Spike smirked and bit his lip to hold back a laugh. Instead, he planted a light kiss on her sweaty skin over her shoulder blade. He indiscreetly licked his lips after, tasting the salty sweet moisture.

"Guess so."


	5. Facing Facts

**A\N: So I'm trying to get as many updates in with this and Beautiful Enemies as I can since I might not get much time to write over the next few weeks due to work. **

**Also, PLEASE PLEASE review! I absolutely love waking up to new reviews! I love hearing your feedback and your predictions. It really puts a smile on my face! Thank you to all my consistent reviewers!**

* * *

They still had an hour or so to spare before Willow and Xander were due to arrive. They spent an unnecessary half of that time together in the shower, still reveling in the pleasure of their previous activities. However when they realised how late it was getting, they dragged themselves away. Buffy's first instinct was to wear something loose and not too tight that covered her body until she realised the nature of her best friends' visit. She'd become so used to trying to hide the baby, it felt scary to openly tell people about her and show her off. In the end up, she wore a plain black strapped shirt and maternity jeans. Both comfortable and not in any way too revealing or covering. She dried her hair and wrapped it into a neat bun on the top of her head. She felt that making a huge effort with her appearance would show Willow and Xander that she was nervous. She was. She was freakin' terrified. Suddenly, Spike was behind her and let out an unnecessary warm breath on the back of her neck, sending goosebumps shooting across her skin. By doing this, he knew that he'd get a reaction from her. These were the little things that always made him smile. She craned her neck round so that she could bury her face in the cool hollow of his throat. He was wearing his typical black tee and jeans.

"You ready?", he whispered into her hair. Not wanting to speak and end the moment, she simply nodded.

"How'd you wanna play this pet?" She sighed gently.

"I was thinking...could you answer the door? And then I'm in the kitchen or something. I wanna talk to them before they..." Buffy tried to find an appropriate word.

"See", she finished.

"I know it's stupid." She tried to shrug off the idea after going over it in her head. Spike cupped her cheek.

"No. No it's not. It's a big deal. Want it to be the way you feel's best." She let a quick smile form on her lips before placing a tender kiss on his. What was meant to be a short embrace soon turned into a passionate smooch as Spike pushed his tounge past the barriers of her mouth. She barely had time to register this when there was a loud knock at the door. The pair jumped apart. Knowing Willow, she would've made sure that they'd arrived ahead of schedule. Could that be them? Buffy made her way from the bedroom and down the steps into the living room. She jogged over to the door, holding a hand against her bump.

"Buffy?", a familiar voice rang out. It was definitely Willow. Buffy spun around to Spike, who was still lingering in the bedroom, and ushered him forward with her hand being careful not to speak. As soon as she saw him move, she made her way into the kitchen and stood behind the counter that just about covered her from her waist downwards. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she heard the door open. Spike's name echoed through the house as Willow greeted him. She wasn't surprised when she didn't hear Xander greeting the vampire. She eagerly tried to listened to Willow's words and tone to determine her mood. She seemed as chirpy as ever which was a relief. At least something was going her way. She realised that she had thought too soon when she overheard Willow explaining that Xander wasn't with her. The slayer suddenly felt sick and no, morning sickness wasn't to blame. Not anymore. What? Why wasn't Xander here? He had to be! She needed to tell them both now before she went completely insane. Her chest began to heave quickly as Spike lead Willow round into the kitchen. He immediately noticed her distress but it didn't occur to the witch straight away. Luckily, Buffy eradicated any thoughts of panicking for the time being before Willow began to speak.

"Buffy!" Unfortunately, she didn't have the time to stop Willow from joining her round the other side of the counter. Willow halted in her tracks as she noticed her friend's abnormally large stomach.

"Woah!"

"Will don't freak out. Just listen to me please." Willow was too much in shock to listen to anyone's words right now.

"You're pregnant Buffy?! How?", she cried. Buffy reached out to touch her shoulder,

"It's complicted. Just sit down and I'll explain everything okay?" The wicca didn't feel like she had much of a choice. She was going to keel over if she didn't sit down now anyway. Buffy's insides started squirming as she began to walk with Willow. She glanced down at her daughter briefly.

_Not now baby!_

* * *

Willow was now perched on one end of the couch with Buffy perched on the other end, Spike was slouched on the arm rest behind Buffy, a large comforting hand rubbing up and down her arm. Willow was reeling from what Buffy had told her about the demon biting Spike and how that had made him fertile.

"Is it permanent?", she asked.

"The fertileness?"

"We don't know. All we know is that it acted pretty fast and the things that were effected in him were completely random." Willow glanced at the vampire's forearm where 2 fang marks were still faintly visible.

"Shouldn't it have healed by now?" She nodded to the marks. Buffy followed her gaze.

"That's the other thing. Spike heals like a human now. He can't die like one. It's still only staking, decapitation, sunlight and fire but his injuries are worse and he takes longer to get better." The poor woman looked completely lost.

"Will, don't be afraid to ask anything. You've got a right to be confused." Willow gulped heavily, fearing that her next question might be insensitive.

"Is it human?" Buffy's tummy tightened at the question. She had every right to be curious though considering a vampire was fathering her.

"Yeah she is. The doctors have seen nothing different about her and Giles has got his best science guys to go over all my results." A fractionally small flash of anger flew across Willow's face.

"Hold up. Giles knew?"

"Yeah. He recognised the signs in the first place. It's not his fault, I told him not to tell anyone."

"I thought he was acting a bit strangely before he went back to England." Buffy began to shuffle over towards a still shell shocked Willow.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how. I had this feeling in my gut that you'd reject her somehow. I didn't want to lose you." Willow couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Are you serious Buffy? I've been your friend for 8 years. If you wanted this baby, human or not, I would've stuck with you all the way. You didn't need it keep it from me." Both of them were close to tears now.

"And hey, I'm gonna be an aunty!" Buffy couldn't keep from hugging her then. Spike recognised that the girls should have some catch up time on their own.

"I'll be back in a bit love", he said, reaching for his duster across the back of the couch and kissing her gently.

"Okay", she whispered.

"How's Spike been dealing with this?", she asked as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Better than me I'll tell you. He was the one who convinced me that we should give this a go. God am I glad that he did. If it was left up to me, I don't know what I'd have done. I was a mess. Dawn, Illyria, Xander. Speaking of which, how come Xander couldn't make it?"

"He didn't wanna leave Dawn". Buffy sighed.

"How are they both holdin' up?"

"As a matter of fact, Dawn's made some progress. I can't speak medical or anything but the doctors said something about increased brain activity I think." Buffy's eyes lit up,

"Really?! That's incredible!"

"Yeah. I think it's made a difference to Xander as well. He's...happier."

"And how are you doing Will?"

"I'm good yeah. Kennedy's been calling me a lot lately but I've managed to keep control and not pick up. It's not gonna help things." Buffy gave her a sympathetic smile.

"If it helps, Angel was throwing me some pretty desperate looks when me and Spike were in LA a while back." Willow gawped.

"No way! Even after all this time!"

"Yep." Both girls started sniggering which developed into full blown laughing fits. Baby Summers was awake again as she began to wriggle about again. Buffy stopped laughing.

"Willow. Quick. Feel." She grasped her friend's hand and placed it centrally on her stomach.

"Is she kicking?!", the over excited girl squeaked.

"She sure is."

"Ooh, almost forgot. What about baby names?" Buffy laughed.

"Let's just say we have a couple in mind..."

* * *

**Don't forget that review! Thank you :)**


	6. Daddy's Girl

**A/N: Gosh I'm on a role here with all these chapters! Too much free time ;-)**

**Thank you to Magnus374 and MrsTattooedButterfly (Elysian Fields) for their continuous reviewing and support.**

**And to Spuffygirl who I would've thanked privately but is a guest on so I can't message them.**

**And by the way, nope, no matter what this chapter title sounds like, it is nothing kinky!**

* * *

Spike returned home to the girls a couple of hours later to find them giggling hysterically on the couch. Willow almost had her head in Buffy's lap she was laughing so hard. Buffy was trying to cover her face as she noticed the vampire in the doorway.

"What's goin' on here then?", he asked with a smile.

"Oh nothing", Buffy chuckled.

"Just girl talk." Spike assumed that was code for not wanting to tell him.

"Okay. Don't be too long though. Got a surprise for you pet." Buffy's eyes widened. Apart from the house, which was necessary for getting away, he hadn't surprised her or done anything romantic much.

"Ooh.", she squeaked.

"Cup Noodles? Jell-O?" Spike rolled his eyes away from her view.

"In your opinion, those are essentials anyway. Much better than that", he called from the bedroom. Buffy put on a thoughtful expression and nodded. Willow had managed to control her laughter and was now giving Buffy the 'aww' look with her eyes. Buffy nudged her friend lightly on the arm before heaving herself off of the low sofa. She started making her way towards the bedroom, Willow not too far behind her. The first thing Buffy noticed were several plastic bags scattered across the bed.

"Aw you brought me groceries. You're such a romantic", she teased, placing a peck on his mouth.

"Maybe madame wants to open her groceries too?", he replied with just as much sarcasm. Buffy raised am eyebrow and began to reach inside the first bag. Her hand brushed over something soft and cottony. Surprised at the texture, she proceeded to pull the first item out of the bag. Confused at it's shape at first, she held it up in the air.

"No way!", Willow cried.

"That's so cute!" Buffy couldn't do anything but stare at the pale pink newborn onesie she was holding. She was so focused on the silhouette of it that she didn't notice the writing on it until a few seconds later.

"Oh she's gonna take after you is she?", she continued to tease him as the writing on it became clear.

'Daddy's Girl.'

"Just my brains and poetry skills. If she gets her looks and athletic abilities from you then she's a lucky kid." Buffy blushed.

"You saying I'm not smart?" Spike tried to back out of this one quickly.

"Y'know I didn't mean that love." Her arms had encircled his waist now.

"I know." Both of them leant in for a quick smooch, being wary of Willow's presence.

"There's plenty more where that came from", Willow interrupted. The pair broke their embrace to look at Willow but the slayer kept her arms around the vampire's waist and her head on his shoulder. He brushed his hands up and down her arms, gently rocking her from side to side. The witch began puling out various items of clothing and toys from the bags.

"You've got this all planed out haven't you?" Spike looked down at Buffy.

"Maybe not all of it but..I'm getting there."

* * *

Buffy had wanted Willow to stay longer and offered to pay for a hotel for her if she didn't want their couch but she explained that she was needed in England to help with Illyria research. Both Buffy and Spike had forgotten about the Old One, being wrapped up in baby situations, but crashed back down to earth with a painful sting at the mention of her name. They knew deep down that she wasn't going to go away just like that. It had been an emotional farewell due to the realisation that they may not see each other again for a while, and a little down to Buffy's hormones, but the pregnant woman finally let Willow go.

"Don't you worry", Spike whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on Buffy's temple.

"I have a feeling she'll be back as soon as the littleun's born. Probably with 5 suitcases full of pressies." Buffy smiled as a silent tear made it's way down her cheek. Her soft, wavy blonde hair, now released from the bun, blew around in the breeze as they stood in the doorway, watching Willow go. She nibbled on her nail, her fist covering her mouth.

"Yeah." She started to shiver but refused to be lead inside. She continued to stare into the horizon long after Willow's car had disappeared into the distance. She cradled her bump, needing familiar comfort but not wanting to turn to Spike again. Something told her that she was relying on him too much. On the other hand, maybe that was just her anxiety being a bitch.

"You hungry?", his beautiful British accent interrupted her thoughts. She nodded and gave him a look, indicating that she fancied her usual.

"Cup Noodles it is then."

"No it's okay, I can get 'em." She turned around and started to make her way towards the kitchen when Spike held out an arm across her stomach, using this as an opportunity to rub her belly.

"Gotta make myself useful somehow when you've got the big responsibility." Buffy's mouth formed a mini gawp, followed by a cheeky grin.

"Really? Just wait until she's here. Then we'll see how much responsibility you don't have then." Spike loved it when she was like this. All cheeky and playful.

"Let's just start with tubs of processed junk food shall we?"

"Lets." She slapped his behind as he left her at the still open door. She began to stare at orange sunset sky again. That was when the pain started...

* * *

**Please leave that review. (Yes YOU creepers ;-) ) **


	7. Vision Girl

**A\N: Prepare for angst and the mother of all bombshells...**

* * *

Buffy doubled over as the pain surged through her head. The moment Spike had heard her cry, he flew into the main room to see her on her knees, bashing the ground with her fists by the open front door. He tried to lift her face up to speak to her but she refused to move from her kneeling position. Instead, he rolled her onto her side in his arms.

"Buffy what is it!?", he asked, soothingly stroking her hair.

"She's in my head! Make it stop!", she screamed.

"Who's in your head baby?"

"She won't leave! She's sending me pictures. Pictures of Illyria, pictures of us, pictures of our baby! It's too painful! I can't focus on them!"

"Who is she? I can't help if I don't know!" Buffy shrieked again but this time clutched her stomach as the baby began to react to the discomfort and distress too.

"No! She's hurting her!" For the first time in his existence, Spike felt totally and utterly powerless. All he could do was watch as the woman he loved and their precious child suffered. He had no idea what was causing it or what was happening.

"Right, I'm phoning an ambulance."

"No!", she yelled.

"They can't help. They'll only think I'm crazy. Take me away. Take our little girl."

"Ain't gonna happen love. Trust me." Buffy wasn't making any sense. She seemed to know what was going on but at the same time couldn't explain to him what she was feeling or seeing.

He cradled her in his arms, praying that her pain would stop soon.

* * *

She was still murmuring and twitching well into the night but it seemed less extreme. Half of the things she said he couldn't make out. The things he could make out were her going on and on about this mysterious 'she' and what she was showing her. The frustrating thing was that Buffy never mentioned a name. Spike had managed to carry her to the bedroom when she relaxed from her tuck position but was he still adamant that she should go to hospital. However, he did nothing, and complied to her wishes. If she knew that doctors couldn't help, he believed her.

* * *

At about 1am, he would've gone as far as to say that she was peaceful. Both mother and child. He hoped to get answers from her in the morning but wasn't banking on it.

* * *

At about 3:30, she opened her eyes for the first time and was beginning to act like herself again when she snuggled closer to him, gliding her hands and cheek across his chest to get some relief from the scorching Mediterranean heat. However, when he had tried to speak to her, she only stared at him blankly.

* * *

Spike had finally dropped off by 6 but woke at 7 to find Buffy not lying beside him anymore. He was immediately alarmed, not knowing how traumatised she had become from her 'experience'. His panic faded however when he looked outside to see her paddling in the ocean. Luckily, the sun hadn't hit their private beach yet so he was still able to go outside. She seemed to try and swim out further when she heard the sliding door open. Spike hadn't realisd that he had reached the water's edge and his toes were soon dipping in the sea. The tide had gradually pulled Buffy back in so that she was now waist deep in water, facing away from him.

"Bit early for a swim?" There was no reply from her. She only swivelled her head to face him, followed by her body. She ran her options over and over in her head. She could ignore him and pretend like everything was normal, which she knew for a fact he wouldn't accept, or she could try and translate into words what she had gone through in the last 12 hours.

"Acchurra", she croaked. He was shocked at the state of her voice. All that screaming and crying had made her dehydrated and her throat red raw.

"It was Achurra in my head. I know it was. I felt Illyria's fear. She kept showing me things. She was trying to tell me that Illyria would hurt our child if we didn't get rid of her." Buffy paused and looked down at her stomach.

"And you..", she stared at Spike.

"I'll burn her ashes and lock them in a box before I let her hurt either of you!", she almoat shouted, straining her voice even more. Yesterday's mascara was streaming down her face now and the sea water had nothing to do with it. Spike didn't hesitate to push through the waves to reach her and soon had his arms wrapped around her shaking body.

"From what it sounds like, she's trying to scare you into helping her little vendetta against blue. You need to focus on you and the little niblet. Let me and watcher boy deal with the rest. Think you can that for me?" He clearly emphasised his second to last sentence.

"Promise that we'll get to Achurra and find out exactly what her game is but can't do that if I'm worryin' about my best girls." Buffy didn't say anything.

"Come on. Let's get you dry." They began to walk back up towards the beach when they saw someone waiting for them on the sand. It was a woman. A woman with short, curly brunette hair styled into a sort of bob. She suddenly called out to them.

"You guys really have to learn to start figuring things out for yourselves soonish!"

"Cordy?"...

* * *

"Yeah? Who else would it be?" Spike and Buffy hadn't moved from the water since laying eyes on her.

"Where have you been? I thought you were in LA with Angel?" Cordelia gave Buffy a pitiful look, realising that the slayer hadn't heard the news of her death.

"Oh..yeah. The thing is, I sort of slipped into a coma about a year and a half ago and died? But that's not important now. I don't have long and The Powers That Be sent me to get you guys back on the right path."

"The Powers That Be?", Spike interrupted.

"What the bleedin' hell do they want?" Buffy gawped at him.

"Did you not just hear Cordy? She says she's freakin' dead!"

"Woah! Woah! Language Buffy! Y'know, junior can you hear you right?" She pointed to Buffy's bump.

"Congrats by the way. Can't say I predicted you two like, together together but man, nothing's ever been ordinary right?" Buffy and Spike looked unimpressed

"Look, can we just forget the fact that I'm dead please. There are more important things we need to talk about. I was sent to help you find Achurra."

"What's the price Chase? Like The Powers want to help us out of the goodness of their hearts" he snapped as he lead both himself and Buffy out of the ocean.

"Illyria is causing mayhem for them too. They want her out of the way. They know you do too so that's why I'm here." Spike wasn't convinced.

"We're hardly fighters right now so what do The Powers expect us to do?" "You don't know it but you have a direct link to Achurra. That's why you had those visions last night Buffy." Cordelia was starting to scare her.

"They were Achurra's visions? She wasn't just sending them to me?", she asked.

"Yep they were hers. Plain and simple." Spike didn't like where this was going at all and stopped Cordelia in her tracks.

"Will you stop scaring her woman? She's terrified enough!"

"She needs to hear this Spike. You're both gonna have a big problem if your baby's born and you don't know what I'm about to tell you."

"Just spit it out Cordy 'cause I don't know how much more of the secrecy I can take." Cordelia suddenly struggled to find the words to explain it in a simple way.

"You want the simple version? Your baby is..Achurra."


	8. Miracle

"What the bloody hell are you talking about Cordelia?"

Cordy could see that the vampire was about to rage and desperately attempted to calm him down.

"It's more complicated than that. Will you just let me explain?"

Buffy nodded and held Spike back by placing a hand on his sodden chest. She didn't seem as shocked as he was.

"Okay Cordy. Explain inside."

Cordelia followed behind the expectant parents, Spike giving her the evilest of stares. She mouthed a word that looked similar to 'what' at him.

In moments, the three of them were gathered around the dining table in the living room, Spike making sure that their visitor was on the opposite side to him and Buffy.

"It's not as bad as it sounds", the seer explained.

"Oh is that right? So a centuries old ghostie infiltrating our daughter is a good thing is it?", Spike yelled, incredulous.

Buffy physically flinched at the word infiltrating. She hated to think of it like that.

"Spike just calm down okay? Let Cordelia try and explain."

The fuming vamp was reluctant but stepped backwards, showing his compliance.

"Your baby is human. You don't need to worry about that. She'll grow normally and think normally. She won't know anything about Achurra or Illyria."

Buffy began soothing her stomach in rhythmic strokes.

"But you just said Achurra is her?"

"Maybe I didn't explain that in the best way."

The soon to be mother lurched forward.

"Well Jesus Christ Cordelia, you might wanna try explaining in the right way before scaring us half to death!"

"I don't do well under pressure! Especially when it involves you two! God if you say the slightest word wrong around here, you get your head bitten clean off!"

"When we're talking about the baby that Spike and I were never supposed to be able to have, yeah you're gonna get your damn head bitten off! For all we know, we might not be able to have more kids so I'm gonna do everything I can to protect this one. She's our miracle."

Spike touched her shoulders and pulled his distressed girlfriend back to sit back against the chair.

"You heard the woman. So make sure you start coughing up the right details from now on", Spike demanded.

"Okay", squeaked an overwhelmed Cordelia.

"Think of Achurra as hitching a ride in your daughter." She quickly tried to retrace her steps after witnessing the horrified looks on their faces.

"Not hitching a ride, sort of using her to sustain a physical appearance. There are mainly no sideffects of this apart from one."

Buffy urged her on.

"The baby may experience unusual bursts of in explainable power. She won't know what's causing them or what's happening to her. This could happen when she's a baby or when she's 20. There's no set time or date."

"What do you mean power?", Spike asked.

"If Achurra ever feels it's necessary to transmit her powers through her host, it's if Illyria's near."

"The visions I had?", Buffy interrupted.

"Are they one of Achurra's powers?"

"Yeah. They were more of a sort of warning to you Buffy. Achurra felt Illyria's sense of direction change and needed to alert you in case the God made her way here. The baby's discomfort was the same as yours. She was just reacting to the visions."

Cordelia's last comment struck the slayer.

"You mean, she knew she was hurting her?"

"Achurra's a keeper of the peace. She'll do everything she can to avoid pain in the life around her but sometimes for the greater good she has to make exceptions."

"Not with my baby she's not! Why is she even here? What's so special about our child?"

"She knows that Illyria is after you and needs to take a body that Illyria is drawn to. Luckily for her, she found new life with you. It's easier to hide her presence in an unborn children."

Spike had some questions of his own.

"Has she been with us all this time?"

"She'd been watching over you both for a while, considering attaching herself to you Buffy. It would've been more obvious but she was growing desperate. Then when you conceived, she spotted the perfect opportunity."

Buffy felt herself growing angrier and angrier. The one normal thing she'd ever had in her life just had to be turned upside down didn't it?

"Hey", Cordy tried to reassure her comfortingly.

"It won't be like this forever. Once Illyria has either been killed or contained, Achurra's purpose will have been fulfilled and she'll leave her host body. The last thing she wants is to cause pain but when it comes to Illyria, she's prepared to do anything."

The despair and anxiety that had been lingering in Buffy's eyes since last night suddenly vanished.

"You mean it's not permanent?"

Cordy smiled.

"I didn't mention that earlier?"

"No you didn't you stupid cow." Spike tried to sound angry but relief was clear in his tone.

"I think my job here is done." Cordelia patted her legs and drew back her chair with a screech. She was about to disappear outside when Buffy caught up with her.

"Cordy. What actually happened? In LA?"

The seer smiled as memories of Angel came back to her.

"Oh y'know. Just those pesky Supernatural forces messing with the world and I, this time, was one of the victims. I died happy though don't get me wrong."

Buffy smiled.

"Where are you going now?"

"Back up to the higher plains. I have a feeling The Powers aren't done with me yet."

"Those damn Powers", she muttered in response.

"You take care of you, Buffy."

"Not just me anymore."

"Oh yeah I forgot. You've got that big kid over there to take care of." She pointed to Spike who was now standing in the archway of the bedroom, stripped of his damp tshirt. Buffy tried to hold back a giggle.

"Gotta say in the end up you did good with him." Cordy was deliberately staring at Spike's muscly chest now.

"Hey. Hands off!", she joked.

"Don't worry, you're safe. My heart belongs to another." She mimicked a romantic tone.

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Let's just say he's tall, dark and handsome but a bit of a brooder."

Spike called Buffy's name before she had time to react to Cordelia's confession. She spun round to see her still shirtless partner walking towards her.

"Cordelia gone?", he asked.

Buffy gave him a puzzled glance.

"What are you talking about? She's right-" She turned back around to find that her old high school friend wasn't there. No way had she gone out the front. The door was still locked.

"Oh."

"Everything okay?", he asked as he placed a kiss on the side of her throat.

"I think so." She was still pretty baffled as to where Cordy had gone but if she was under the order of The Powers, they could pluck her out of thin air couldn't they? At least that's what she thought.

"Yeah. I think so. You coming back to bed? I'm guessing you got less sleep than I did last night."

"In a bit. You go ahead though."

She turned around and hugged him tightly before making her way to bed...

* * *

A few hours later, she was half woken as a cool body slipped into the sheets behind her, letting all the warm air out from under the covers. She moaned as the cold sent goosepbumps up her legs and arms.

"Sorry", he whispered, feeling the bumps along her legs.

"Stupid vampire", she sleepily giggled. The clock showed that it was well past one in the afternoon. It didn't feel like the middle of the day. Maybe because she was so exhausted from last night and this morning's events. In the strangest of ways, she felt safer now that she knew Achurra was around for the foreseeable future. If what Cordy had said was true, Illyria's guardian wasn't trying to hurt them and she was able to let them know whenever the psycho God made her next move. At least now they had an advantage over her. At least now, they stood a chance...


	9. 6 Weeks To Go

**A\N: Time for the baby Summers countdown! The next few chapters will be short and sweet extracts of life up to the birth. **

* * *

2 and a half months later...

6 weeks to go...

Last minute baby shopping wasn't the easiest of tasks. Buffy thought that most of it was out of the way now since clothes, furniture, toys and all the essentials had been bought. Then Willow had called this morning and reminded her about the dreaded packing of her hospital bag. She was only 33 weeks pregnant but as her friend reminded her, babies sometimes tended to be unpredictable and come early. The list felt endless. Originally she thought she'd only need some clothes for her and her baby, once she'd arrived, but turns out it was a hell of a lot more complicated. Willow, as per usual, was always handy with research and had emailed her a list of what she needed. Comfy clothes for labour, sensible clothes to wear home, baby's first outfit, baby's coming home clothes, basic toiletries and some creature comforts for afterwards. She'd even suggested something called a TENS machine for pain relief. Shouldn't she know about this stuff being weeks away from giving birth and all? In a way, Buffy wished that Willow hadn't overcomplicated the list. Now she was constantly going to be worrying about things she might forget to pack.

Crap. She'd just dropped a pile of clothing. She tried to bend down and reach for the shirts but her now gigantic stomach was making that completely impossible. She even struggled to regain her balance after attempting to bend over.

"Shouldn't be doing that", a voice called from the other room. She turned to see Spike watching her closely.

"Says who?"

"Says me." He retrieved the creased clothes and refolded them before placing them in her hands.

"You should be taking it easy mum."

The word mum stil felt strange to her even after almost 8 months. The only person she thought of was her own mother. She was still accepting the fact that she was going to be one in a matter of weeks.

"And I will. Once I've got this stupid bag packed. Willow's been on my back about getting everything done before I'm too exhausted to stand."

"Well whether you're finished or not, tomorrow you start to spend the next month and a half relaxing."

Buffy sighed in frustration.

"How am I supposed to do that aching all over, worrying about last minute prep and puffed up to the size of a balloon?"

"I have solutions to 2 of those problems. Painkillers and me. The last one I think you'll just have to live with."

Buffy stared blankly at the floor.

"Hey." He tilted her chin upwards and cupped her cheek.

"6 weeks. 6 weeks and then she'll be here. Not long when you think about it pet."

"I just need her to be where I can see her. Where I know what's happening to her. Where I know she's safe. The sooner she's out, the sooner I can regain my strength and protect her. I feel helpless not being able to look after her"

"You think you're not looking after her? You're sharing your body with her and bringing her into the world. More than anyone else can ever do."

"Then why does it feel like everyone else is being a better parent than I am. Even Willow seems to know everything about labour and she doesn't even have kids."

"Just wait love." He kissed her forehead.

"Soon as she's in your arms, you'll realise how important you are to her..."


	10. 5 Weeks To Go

5 weeks to go..

Sleeping was definitely the best part of the day for Buffy. The time of the day when she didn't have to worry about planning or packing or an overly excited Willow. She could just switch off and dream her way to a place where everything was stress free and she was actually holding her daughter in her arms already, not waiting another month. Spike didn't mind this. He was glad to see her finally taking a well deserved rest after her persistence to carry on working and rushing around until everything was done. However, Buffy realised that sleeping was the only thing she was doing. Apart from the occasional hour long soak in the bath, she wasn't doing much else. She knew that she should be out, getting at least some exercise, and making the most of these final few weeks before she was a full time mom. A little retail therapy wouldn't hurt. She finally heaved her heavy bones out of the amazingly comfy bed and waddled towards the bathroom. She was so tempted to jump into a nice hot bubble bath and then crawl back into bed.

_No. Go for a quick shower and most importantly get dressed and get out!_

The lazy part of her brain shuddered in protest. That's when Spike made his presence known to her.

"Wow. You're up."

"Yeah. Actually, I'm going out. Thought a little shopping would be good for me."

"Oh no. You were done with working last week. Don't think you can use shopping as a cover up."

Buffy looked bewildered.

"No really. For me. Shopping for me. Retail therapy is meant to be a good way to relax."

Spike didn't look entirely convinced.

"Yeah? What'cha gonna buy?"

"Maybe some clothes. Some clothes that I haven't been able to wear for 8 months. Ooh, I saw some good books for new moms the other day!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"And? What else?"

She looked sheepish.

"Possibly some more onesies for the baby?"

Spike titled his head back and started to chuckle.

"Oh come on. She can never have enough onesies! She's gonna look adorable!"

Buffy was clinging onto Spike's waist now.

"You just can't stop can you? We already have a drawer full of them. Is she really gonna need more?"

"No but it'll make me feel better if I buy them for her."

Spike knew that she was overcompensating for feeling helpless but didn't feel like he should it bring it up.

He sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Just don't be too long. Wanna keep my girls where I can see 'em."

Buffy loved it when he talked like this. It really made them feel like a family. Not that she didn't already feel like that they were. It just made things more real in a sense.

* * *

She was gone for about 2 hours and had hardly bought a thing when she returned home. She had all these plans to buy things for her daughter but when it came round to it, none of the gorgeous onesies or cute toys seemed right. Spike, of course, was relieved to see her return home safe and sound but surprised to see her lacking shopping bags.

"Lost your card? Would take something drastic to stop you from buying."

Buffy glared at him.

"Huh. You're funny. And no I didn't lose my card. I just didn't buy anything."

"You seemed so sure on what you wanted."

"I know. Just nothing seemed right."

Spike struggled to understand where she was coming from. Any and every baby related pink object she'd come across was perfect in her eyes. Why didn't anything seem right now?

"Not sure I get you love."

She wasn't surprised. She wasn't even sure that she knew what she was talking about herself. She forced a smile for her partner.

"Don't worry. Think I'm gonna go back to bed."

She hated being all dismissive and misleading but her hormones were all over the place right now and she didn't have the energy to deal with them.

"Okay. You sure you're alright?", he asked, concerned. Again, she pressed her lips together and a meek smile formed.

"Yeah. I just need to sleep." That wasn't a lie. Damn did she need the rest...

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome ;-)**


	11. 4 Weeks To Go

4 weeks to go...

Counting the weeks turned into counting the days and now Buffy was beginning to count the hours. The arrival of her baby couldn't come soon enough but there was still so much to do. She was currently lying across the couch, her head resting in Spike's lap, and holding a note book with a title written on it. 'Birth Plan.' It had been almost blank for about half an hour and Spike hadn't dared make a suggestion, in fear of his head being bitten straight off by his 8 month pregnant missus. She threw the pen down in frustration.

"I can't even decide how I want to deliver my baby. God knows what I'm gonna be like making other big decisions for her for the next 18 years."

Spike began to comb his fingers through her hair soothingly.

"Well I would try to help but as you've pointed out I'm not the one, and I quote, 'going through maybe days of labour, slowly getting turned inside out."

Buffy shuffled closer to him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it. Y'know I wouldn't be able to do any of this without you."

"I know you didn't pet. Just forget I said anything."

He carefully withdrew his fingers from her sunshine dipped locks as she struggled to sit up.

"No. Don't tread on eggshells around me. I don't want that. If I ever get like that again, just put me in my place okay?"

The vampire nodded but quickly tried to turn her attention back to planning.

"First thing you gotta decide is whether or not to keep things simple or go all out."

Buffy thought about this for a moment but realised she didn't want any special treatment.

"Simple. I want this experience to be special but I don't want to try anything too crazy. I know most about the traditional way of doing things anyway."

Spike smiled at her.

"See? You're already halfway there."

"How come you know about this sort of stuff? You didn't have kids when you were human did you?"

He tried to hold back a snort.

"Wasn't even close to havin' 'em love."

"Then how do you know about all this then?"

He wriggled uncomfortably.

"I may have looked into some stuff."

Buffy bit her lip and gave him a 'you're a big softie' kind of look.

"Well someone had to", he retorted. She held up her hands in protest.

"I didn't say anything!", she giggled.

"And you're right. Someone did have too. I was too busy dealing with actually being pregnant, let alone preparing for being a mom."

Spike tried to direct the conversation back to the the birth plan again.

"Still got a lot to lot to decide."

Buffy grasped the notepad from his hands.

"You don't need to be embarrassed about it. Anything but."

"Just not used to this is all."

She tapped him on the shoulder playfully and then leant her head on his shoulder.

"You better get used to it..dad."

Spike muffled a laugh into her hair.

"Likewise mum..."

* * *

**A\N: Please leave a review :)**


	12. 3 Weeks To Go

**A\N: Getting back into the swing of exams has been awful and time consuming so I'm sorry for the gap between updates. I will try and write as regularly as I can. Thank you to my consistent reviewers! Your support means everything!**

* * *

3 weeks to go...

* * *

"Come on", Spike begged.

"No!", Buffy replied for the umpteenth time.

"I'm only asking you to come out for a couple of hours. If you get tired, I promise we'll come home."

She didn't move from her curled up position on the couch. It had taken her this long to get comfortable. The baby's movements were increasing and getting a lot stronger so everywhere hurt now. She unburied her face from the pillow.

"So the one time you actually want to go out for dinner, I'm 36 weeks pregnant and almost unable to stand up straight? Gotta say, you're timing hasn't improved one bit since we first met."

Spike crouched down beside the couch, his head level with Buffy's.

"Don't think you're focusing on the positives here love. Gettin' some grub on the house, at some fancy place and the promised VIP treatment from me if you agree to come out."

This wasn't anything knew to Buffy. He'd been treating her like a queen and keeping her well off of her feet all week.

"No matter what I do, I get the VIP treatment from you anyway."

He shrugged.

"Yeah well. Just gives me an excuse to."

Damn him and his adorable antics. She couldn't exactly say no know.

"Fine", she sighed.

The vampire's jewl blue eyes lit up even more.

"But don't think I'm doing this for the so called 'VIP' treatment. I'm dong it for you because I know you want this."

It made her melt just seeing him smile like that.

He held onto her hands as he helped her slowly to her feet. She felt as if the biggest bowling ball in the world was weighing her down. She was in the habit of placing a hand under her bump as if to support her daughter every time she sat up. She herself thought it was weird but Spike never seemed to think so. He began to walk away to grab his duster, as she did so, but stopped when he heard the quietest of moans escape her lips. He turned back to find both of her hands now resting on her swollen belly, her eyebrows lowered in concern and mouth forming an 'o' shape.

"She kickin' again?"

"I-I think so", she replied, assuming that their girl was up to her usual tricks again.

Then another tightening sensation occurred in her belly, making her gasp yet again.

Unless the baby was kicking really violently, there was something else going on.

"Wow..she's really fightin' in there", Spike asked, more concern in his voice now.

A third twinge forced her to sit down and grasp her stomach.

This wasn't happening...

* * *

Spike hadn't been at all happy with what was happening. The kicks were never this boisterous. This had to have been something else. They were at the hospital within minutes where it was revealed that Buffy was having Braxton Hicks contractions.

"False labour?" Buffy wasn't sure whether to breathe a sigh of relief or curse nature for scaring them like this.

"There's no need to worry", the doctor reassured.

"It's quite common at this stage. It's just your body preparing for the birth."

"So she's not coming yet?", Spike intervened, his arm resting across the back of the examination table that Buffy was lying on. The doctor flicked through several pages of his clipboard before looking back to the worried parents.

"It can be a sign of premature labour but after your exam, I'm confident that everything's perfectly fine. However, being at 36 weeks, you still need to take it easy. Try not to be on your feet too much or stress yourself out. Dad here is the person for that."

Both Spike and Buffy smiled at their obstetrician's mood lightening joke.

"That all doc?", Spike double checked. The friendly man nodded and began making his way over to the door, concluding that their latest hospital visit was over.

On this rare occasion, Buffy was able to get to her feet without assistance. Maybe it was the urge to get home and snuggle up in bed, motivating her.

* * *

The pair were walking hand in hand across the hospital car park under the drizzly, dull sky when something only just occurred to Buffy.

"That dinner you wanted us to go out on", she began. Spike gave her a puzzled look.

"I mean, we're together with a baby on the way but we've never once been on a date. That dinner would've been our first date."

He considered this for a moment.

"Is that what you still want?"

She nodded bashfully.

"Then that's the first thing we'll do when it's just you and me some time. We're not gonna miss out on anything we don't have to..."

* * *

**Please leave a review! :) **


	13. 2 Weeks To Go

2 weeks to go...

* * *

Buffy was constantly tossing and turning throughout the night, trying not to wake Spike. She was finding it impossible to sleep. Every time she was dropping off, either a noise or some sort of kick from the baby would jolt her awake again. She was struggling to keep her anxieties at bay too. The scare last week had really hit home and she was becoming increasingly worried about labour. Of course, Spike was being as supportive as he could but he'd never really understand how harrowing everything was becoming. Even after 37 weeks, she was still scared out of her skin at the thought of having a little life depending entirely on her for everything. Of course, Spike was trying to be as sympathetic as possible but honestly, he'd never really understand just how daunting the thought of giving birth was. Rolling away from her, Spike sighed peacefully in his slumber. She couldn't resist craning her neck around to look at him. Sometimes she would lie there and imagine his chest rising and falling in time with the ripple of the tide outside even though she knew it was unfair of her to wish it. She'd made her decision 2 years ago that it didn't matter that he wasn't entirely human but she still occasionally wondered what it would be like if he was. He did his best to be as 'normal' as he could for her which sometimes made things 10x worse. He went outside whenever he could and rarely drank blood, even though she made sure that he did. Just like everyone, he had dietary requirements and shouldn't avoid them for anyone. Not even her. She shuffled over to and cuddled up against him, as much as her bulging stomach would let her. The sweet sent of vanilla gel, that lingered in his hair, tingled her nostrils. It was a smell that she distinctively associated with him even though she'd come across many other people that wore it. Spike began to stir, Buffy not realising how tightly she was gripping him now. She relaxed her arms as he began to turn to face her again, his eye lids slowly fluttering open as he adjusted to the light.

"Sorry", she whispered, genuinely feeling awful for waking him.

"S okay", he muffled, rubbing the sleep from his face.

"Everythin' okay?"

_No. I'm absolutely terrified of imminent parenthood as well as stressing over a way to stop a crazed hell god from destroying everyone I love._

"Yeah. Just can't sleep."

He moved to sit upright but he was stopped by Buffy's hands on his chest.

"No it's okay. Go back to sleep."

He was barely awake and not in the mood to argue with her.

"You sure?"

She nodded, lowering him back down onto the bed and planting a chaste kiss on lips, in turn answering his question. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and knotted her sweaty fingers with his ice cool ones. He used the minimal energy he had to guide their hands to her stomach. His eyes were firmly shut again but before he drifted off, he muttered the sweetest words she could've hoped for.

"Not long to go now..."

* * *

**So with not long to go until the birth, I'd like you to let me know your predictions in a review! **


	14. 1 Week To Go?

**A\N: Can I get an 'awwww' for domesticated Spike?**

* * *

One week to go...

* * *

For all the nights after that, Buffy had found it hard to sleep unless Spike had his arms fully enveloped around her. She never used to like feeling constricted but apparently it worked a miracle for her sleeping issues now. She couldn't help but wonder if Achurra had anything to do with it. She'd worked so hard to find a physical form and wanted to stay protected. With one week left until baby Summers was due and most things sorted, neither Buffy nor Spike left each other's sides much. They most commonly just slept together throughout the day. Well, Buffy did. She needed it the most. Spike mostly just lay there, keeping an eye on her or making sure she had something to eat for when she woke up.

One morning, he promised himself that he would get the baby's cot set up. It had been sitting in it's box for a while now and he'd kept telling himself that he'd do it later. That was 4 weeks ago...

Finally, he slipped away from his sleeping partner and silently made his way over to the cardboard box and carried it into the front room. He had a feeling that it wouldn't be a quiet job. He started off by digging around for the instruction booklet, which, very typically, was at the bottom of the box. It was a double sided a4 booklet.

"Bloody hell. Thought these things were supposed to be simple", he murmured quietly.

* * *

He'd been at work on it for an hour and he'd barely been able to get past the second instruction! In the mean time, Buffy had begun to stir. He'd wondered how long it would be before she noticed that he was gone. He gently tread back to the bedroom, just in case she was only dreaming. As he approached the bed, he soon realised that she was, but from her murmuring and turning, he guessed that she wasn't dreaming about unicorns and puppies. The vampire subtly tried to wake her, stroking her hair and cheek, but she continued to toss from side to side, her murmuring turning into moaning. Almost shouting. He was mildly shaking her now but she was still stuck in whatever ghastly nightmare she was having. He noticed movement under the covers and pulled them back to discover her clawing at her bump, distress clearly apparent even on her unconscious face. Spike began to panic and used all his strength to pry her hands away, his digits clamped tightly around her wrists. With one final desperate cry of her name,

"Buffy!", he yelled, she woke up screaming and crying. She was thrashing, trying to shove him away but eventually, she regained awareness of where she was and who she was with. These factors didn't stop the floods of tears from coursing down her flushed cheeks however. Her lover wasted no time in pulling her into his arms and cradling her like a young child. One hand rested soothingly on her stomach, the other supporting her neck with his fingers entwined in her hair. He gently began to rock her back and forth.

"Sshh", he crooned into her ear. She continued to weep into the crook of his neck, her hands agitatedly pulling at his shirt.

"S'okay. No one's gonna hurt you now."

"Not me I'm worried about", she whimpered. Spike tilted his face downwards so that his lips nestled in her golden hair.

"Who then sweetheart?"

Just then, the baby kicked quite viciously at her mother. Spike didn't need to hear another word about who.

"Ghosty girl send you another one of her visions?"

Buffy nodded before beginning to sniffle again.

"I can't remember who was attacking us. I'm sorry."

It didn't matter. He already had a good idea of who. She was crying again now so he pulled her in closer.

"Don't be. Not your fault. You don't know any more than me about all this. Just need you to calm down. Won't be good getting stressed at this stage."

She didn't respond. She just lay there, trying to think of something. Anything but the pain and horror of visualising her daughter being plucked out of her abdomen...

* * *

Spike was on the phone to Willow for the first time in months. He was increasingly convinced that Illyria was behind Acchura's newest warning considering it was so close their due date.

"Buffy explained that she saw and felt the baby literally being taken from inside her", he almost whispered. The one bad thing about having a house with no doors inside was that noise and conversations could be heard from anywhere in the villa.

"Could it be Illyria?", a soft voice answered from the other end of the line.

"That's what I thought anyway. Seems likely but Buffy didn't see anyone's face."

Spike swore he heard Willow sigh.

"Something wrong?"

"No. Its just..."

She stopped.

"Red. Don't do this. Tell me what's goin' on."

"We may have a lead on where Illyria's hiding out."

Spike looked up from the floor and his fists tightened.

"Where?"

"Spike", she began, trying to sound sympathetic. "I can't say. Me and Giles both agree that you need focus on Buffy and the baby. You don't need anything else to worry about right now."

"Ain't for you to decide lo-"

His head swiftly turned towards the bedroom when he heard a crash. Buffy wasn't on the bed anymore. She wasn't even in the bedroom.

"Spike?", Willow called cautiously down the phone. He didn't answer. He simply placed the phone down on the nearest available surface and started towards the bedroom. He looked to the left, towards the bathroom, and jogged over to find it empty. Before he even made the decision to check outside on the beach, he heard a moan from that direction. How had he not noticed the open door? The moaning was becoming more frequent and as soon as he changed the angle of his head, he could see a heavily distressed slayer crouched in the sand, clutching her stomach. Without a second thought, he flung himself out into the open but ran back inside as the flaming sun scorched his skin.

_Oh fuck..._

Buffy was 3 metres away, fingers scraping at the sand, in agony and screaming. He was helpless to get to her.

He knew it even before she yelled out that the baby was on the way...


End file.
